Mocskos kis titkaim
by Silme28
Summary: Pansy azt a feladatot kapja a Sötét Úrtól, hogy csábítsa el Harry Pottert. Vágyak, ösztönök, érzelmek, és elvek szembenállása, amik végül a mélybe rántanak...
1. I fejezet

My Girl: Mocskos kis titkaim

Spoiler: A Félvér Herceg után íródott

Típus: Sötét, erotikus, erőszak, NC-17

Figyelmeztetés: **18 éven aluliaknak nem ajánlott**.

I. fejezet

Hetedévre sok minden megváltozott. Mintha az eddig színes, lüktető világ hirtelen feketeségbe borult volna. Éjfeketébe és vérpirosba… Az emberek féltek. Nap, mint nap lehetett hírt kapni titokzatos halálesetekről, rejtélyes eltűnésekről és váratlan árulásokról. Senki nem volt biztonságban a Sötét Nagyúr káoszában… családok szakadtak szét, barátok fordítottak hátat egymásnak. Apró, lényegtelennek tűnő dolgok óriásivá növekedtek az ürességben.

Hiszen soha, de soha nem tudhatod, mennyire bízhatsz meg egy másik emberben… ugyan kinek a kezébe mernéd letenni nyugodt szívvel az életed? Nem tudhatod, kiben mi lakozik. Nem láthatsz át az emberi szív sötétbe burkolózott foltjain, és így nem tudhatod, mit rejteget abban a mély feketeségben. Soha nem ismerhetsz meg senkit igazán… mert nem tudhatod, hogy a félelem kiből mit hoz ki. És a félelem veszedelmes dolog… talán az egyik legveszedelmesebb dolog a világon. A létfenntartás ösztöne erősebb mindennél. Mellette eltörpülnek az olyan fellengős érzelmek, mint a szerelem, vagy a barátság… Az önfeláldozás biztos nagyon nemes gesztus, de mindig van egy határ, amit az emberi lélek már nem képes elviselni. És akkor megtörik. Hogy a saját létét, a saját életét mentse, feledve mindenki mást… Igen, mindenkit meg lehet törni, csak van, akinek több, és van, akinek kevesebb idő kell hozzá… és utána már gyerekjáték egy emberi életet tönkretenni.

Még a birkákban is meg van az az ösztön, hogy vész esetén együtt maradnak, mert úgy nagyobb az esélyük a túlélésre. Ezzel szemben a félelem ösztönétől hajtva a varázslótársadalom nagy része ahelyett, hogy összefogott volna, inkább az otthonában gubbasztott rettegve, hogy mikor hallanak idegen motoszkálást a házuk körül… Szánalmas férgek. Féljenek csak! Megérdemlik mind, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr uralkodjon rajtuk.

Sokáig még az is bizonytalan volt, hogy a Roxfort is kinyitja-e egyáltalán a kapuit. Hosszas viták után végül a vén McGalagonynak sikerült megegyeznie a miniszterrel, hogy az iskola működhet, amennyiben állandó aurori járőrözéssel és folyamatos ellenőrzéssel megerősítik a védelmi rendszerét. Idióták… talán azt hiszik, hogy attól, mert pojácáskodva fel-alá rohangálnak majd a folyosókon, utasítgatva a diákokat, megakadályozhatják, hogy beszivárogjon az ellenség a falak közé? Hát tényleg nem tudják, hogy a Sötét Úr emberei ott vannak mindenhol? Arctalanul beleolvadnak a tömegbe, hogy szépen lassan, belülről mérgezve pusztítsák el azt… mert mire észrevennék, már túl késő…

Ahogy a Roxfort Expressz robogva elindult alattam, az ajkamon megvető mosoly játszott, amint tekintetemmel lustán követtem a kupémba bepillantó, szigorú képű aurort. A férfi maga előtt csak egy diáklányt látott, neki akkor ugyanolyan voltam, mint a többiek. És pont ezért álmában se jutott volna eszébe, hogy az én személyemben megállíthatatlanul közeledett a Roxfort felé egy elszánt halálfaló növendék… Soha nem tudják, hol kell keresni az ellenséget. De számomra ez az ostobaság csak kifizetődő volt… igen, az álarcom csak egy mardekáros lányt mutatott. Nekik csak simán Pansy Parkinson voltam.

„_Felnőttél, Pansy"_ mondta nekem a Nagyúr. _„Szükségem van rád. Azt akarom, hogy bebizonyítsd, képes vagy használni a benned rejlő képességeket. Igazi nővé cseperedtél… nézd, a tükör nem hazudik. Használd ezt a fegyvert, ami hatalmasabb bármelyik férfi akaratánál. Varázsold el őket, fond körbe őket a bájaiddal, tompítsd el az érzékszerveiket… higgyék, hogy nem jelentesz számukra veszélyt, ne is sejtsék, mi lakozik egy csinos arc mögött. És mikor már kellőképpen behálóztad a szívüket, akkor törd őket darabokra! Akkor, mikor majd nem számítanak rá… Győzedelmeskedj rajtuk és kényszerítsd térdre őket… Légy méltó hozzám."_

A szavai körbefontak és megigéztek. Láttam az alakom visszatükröződni az Ő szemeiben, és gyönyörű voltam; csábító és kívánatos. Akkor láttam először igazán nőnek magam, rajta keresztül. Olyan nőnek, amilyen mindig is szerettem volna lenni… és olyan mámorító volt az a kép… akartam ezt a valóságot, mindennél jobban.

„_Bizonyítsd be nekem, hogy tényleg igazi nővé értél"_ suttogta, és én beleborzongtam a szavaiba. _„Bizonyítsd, és nem marad el a jutalmad…"_

Bármit megtettem volna neki. Bármit. Hiszen Ő hatalmas volt és erős, akárcsak egy földre szállt isten; én pedig csak egy porszem voltam előtte a sivatagban. És ez a csodálatos lény mégis meglátott bennem valamit… meglátott engem, és kiemelt a tömegből, hogy nővé emeljen. Én pedig hálás voltam neki… végtelenül hálás… és hozzá akartam tartozni. Hozzá, a hatalom eszményképének megtestesítőjéhez.

Így még az sem számított, hogy a feladat, amivel megbízott, se nem egyszerű, se nem boldogító nem volt a számomra. Ugyanis a parancs, amit Tőle kaptam, nem volt más, minthogy csábítsam el Harry Pottert…

Valószínűleg soha, senki másnak a kérésére nem tettem volna meg, legalábbis akkor még azt gondoltam. Nem is a feladat nehézsége riasztott meg, hiszen a kihívásokat mindig is izgalmasnak tartottam, és persze bíztam a saját vonzerőmben, ami eddig még sosem hagyott cserben, akármilyen kiszemelt áldozatról is volt szó. De hogy kikezdjek egy griffendélessel, akit a tetejében még Harry Potternek is hívnak… már magát a gondolatot is színvonalon és rangon alulinak, hozzám nem méltónak találtam. Engem ne érintsen egy koszos félvér… ráadásul még a kinézete is taszított. Az emlékeimben egy alacsony, egy szál belű fiúként élt, akinek az idétlen kerek szemüvegénél talán csak a hat számmal nagyobb ruhái néztek ki röhejesebben. Hogy arról a szanaszét álló, kócos szénakazalról a fején ne is beszéljek… egy szóval, Potter az én szememben - azontúl, hogy az ellenségem -, egy lúzer volt. Egy szánalmas szerencsétlen, aki az idegesítő hősködési rohamain kívül valószínűleg soha semmi mással nem tudott volna kitűnni a tömegből. És nekem ennek a kis senkinek kellett elcsavarnom a fejét… Azt hiszem, nem kell mondanom, mennyire voltam rosszul az ötlettől. De nem számított. Semmi nem számít, ha a hatalomról van szó.

Ez nem egy olyan világ volt, ahol az ember megválogathatta, kivel fekszik le. A szex, ugyanúgy, mint bármi más, csak egy üzlet volt. Vagy sokkal inkább: egy fegyver… Túl voltam már egy-két dolgon ahhoz, hogy ne riadjak vissza tőle.

Nosztalgikusan jutott eszembe, hogy egy éve még Dracóval együtt utaztam ezen a vonaton… a fejét az ölemben pihentette; aranyszín tincsei szétterültek sötét szoknyámon. Ujjaimmal játékosan cirógattam azt a gyönyörű fehér bőrt, mire felmosolygott rám… azt hiszem, akkor néhány percre mi is boldogok voltunk.

Talán, egy másik időben és egy másik helyen ez szerelem is lehetett volna. De így, ebben a nyomorult világban, amiben éltünk, nem lettünk végül mások, mint fiatalkori szeretői egymásnak, akik egymás testén tanulták meg a szexualitás művészetét…

Éjszakák, amiken a testünk minden porcikáját odaadtuk a másiknak, de a lelkünket és a szívünket soha. Féltünk az érzelmektől… gyávák voltunk. Vagy ki tudja, talán nem tartottuk fontosnak őket, mert egy olyan világban, ahol az elvek uralkodtak, nem volt szükség az érzésekre. Az a sóvárgás, ami ott volt bennem, egy idő után kihalt, mint annyi minden más. Elvenni már nem sokat tudott belőlem. Erős lettem és hideg, szenvtelenül nézve, ahogy azok a hamis boldogságot sugárzó percek eltűnnek a semmiben, és nem térnek vissza soha. Mint ahogy Draco sem fog már visszatérni soha többé.

Ahogy ott ültem a kupéban, várva a mardekáros társaimat, tekintettemmel unottan méregettem a fülke előtt elhaladó diákokat. Aztán hirtelen kinyitotta valaki az ajtót.

- Hé, itt van még egy üres… ó.

Na igen, ó. Ha hirtelen meg kellett volna akkor szólalnom, valószínűleg nekem is egy ilyen értelmes véleménynyilvánításra futotta volna. Más kérdés, hogy míg az ő hangja csalódott volt, az enyém leginkább döbbent lett volna. Az első pár pillanatban azt se tudtam, hogy kiáll velem szemben.

Ez a bizonyos valaki magas volt, és izmos. Igen, a finoman kidolgozott test még a mugli ruhákon keresztül is határozottan látszott. Férfias vonások, napbarnított bőr, és szexisen kócos, szénfekete haj. Smaragdzöld szemek, amik tekintetükkel szinte átdöfik az emberi lelket. Úgy tűnt, az idétlen, kerek szemüveg a múlté lett, sok minden mással együtt… Ha nem láttam volna azt a jellegzetes, villám alakú sebhelyet a homlokán, valószínűleg soha nem jöttem volna rá, hogy az előttem álló alak azonos lehet azzal a Harry Potterrel, akit egészen idáig egy pillantásra se méltattam.

- Bizony Potter, ez a kupé nem üres – vontam fel kacéran a szemöldököm. – És fájdalom, de nem is neked tartom fent, így sajnos most nincs rá alkalmunk, hogy behatóan élvezhessük egymás társaságát…

Láttam az arcára kiülő döbbenetet. Talán azt hitte, hogy rosszul hall, hiszen kivételesen a hangomban semmilyen gúny nem volt, hanem valami egészen más, amit ő nem tudott hirtelen hova tenni. Lassan végigmért, mintha most látna először. Hátradőlve az ülésen rávillantottam egy bájos mosolyt, miközben kihívó pillantásom az övébe fúrtam. Zavarba jött, ezt rögtön észrevettem; de a zavarát úgy hessegette el, mint valami bosszantó legyet. Elkapta rólam a tekintetét, és közönyösen megvonta a vállát.

- Tudod Parkinson, nem hinném, hogy bármelyikünk is pont a te társaságodra vágyna – vetette oda flegmán, majd hátra sem nézve kilépett a kupéból, és becsukta maga után az ajtót.

- Nem is tudod, mekkorát tévedsz, Potter… - suttogtam még mindig mosolyogva.

Úgy tűnt, a feladatom mégis csak izgalmasnak ígérkezett… magam előtt nem tagadhattam le, hogy a fiatal férfivá cseperedett Kis Túlélő vonzó volt. Vonzó, és ártatlan… és nekem kedvem támadt bemocskolni ezt az ártatlanságot.

Tudtam, hogy hatással voltam rá, hogy nyílt kacérságom összezavarta, ha csak egy pillanatra is. Nem értette, nem tudta hova tenni magában… és majd pont ezért fogja egyre inkább foglalkoztatni később. Mert azt ekkor még csak nem is sejtette, hogy ez csak a kezdet volt…

Ahogy később ott ültem a vacsorán, a tekintetemmel őt kerestem. Az asztaluk közvetlenül a mienk mellett helyezkedett el, és így elég jó rálátásom volt; majdnem szemben ült velem. De a látvány mégsem volt túlzottan elragadó… a két örökös utánfutója, a sárvérű Granger és a csóró Weasley mellett a lúzerek csapatát kiegészítette a griffendélesek kis szűzkurvája, Ginny Weasley. Potter és a vörös ribanc meghitt harmóniában beszélgettek egymással, olyan elmélyülten, mintha a külvilág nem is létezett volna a számukra. Te jó ég, az a bazsalygás, azok a csöpögős tekintetek… rosszul voltam ettől a rózsaszín-cukormázas masszába öntött látványtól. Hallottam tavaly egy-két pletykát róla, hogy kavarnak egymással, de soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy ekkora „szerelem" lobog a két kis fehér lelkű között. Undorodtam ettől a bizalmas hangulattól, ami szinte tapintható volt körülöttük. Az ostobák… még hogy szerelem! Azt sem tudták, mit jelent szeretni valakit! Senki nem ismerheti igazán a Fényt, amíg nem látta a Sötétséget! Nem volt ez más, mint esetlen bájolgás a másikkal… és én nem bírtam elviselni. Egyszerűen darabokra kellett törnöm.

Megkezdtem a hadjáratomat… hogy Pottert térdre borulva, megtörten lássam a lábaim előtt. És a szerencse mintha a kezemre játszott volna benne… Mivel kevesen tértünk vissza a Roxfortba, ezért a házak diákjait összevonták az órákon, így a hétköznapok nagy részét együtt kellett töltenie velem. Ráadásul, mivel Granger és Weasley folyamatosan egymáson lógtak, mintha össze lennének nőve, ezért értelemszerűen egymás mellett ültek az órákon is, nehogy véletlenül belepusztuljanak, ha öt percig nem lehetnek a másik közelében.

Így történt, hogy mikor besétáltam Binns órájára, megpillantottam a leghátsó padban a székén magányosan hintázó Pottert. Bármiféle hezitálás nélkül, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga, odasétáltam hozzá és leültem mellé. Rámosolyogtam sokat sejtetőn, ő azonban csak megforgatta a szemét és a hintázgatást abbahagyva előredőlt a padon. Az óra elkezdődött.

Binns szavai, mint mindig, most is hipnotikus erővel bírtak, és a diákok hamarosan üres tekintettel bámultak ki a fejükből, nyitott szemmel aludva. Vagy épp csukott szemmel a padra borulva, kinek hogy volt kényelmesebb, és ki mennyire akart pofátlan lenni. Az osztály nagy többsége lélekben egészen más világban járt, mint a XVIII. századi varázslótörténelem, én azonban tökéletesen éber voltam.

Potter ott ült tőlem pár centire, azonban rám se hederítve a tenyerébe hajtotta a fejét, és réveteg tekintettel bámult ki magából valahova a távolba. Talán észre se vettem, hogy figyelem. Most, hogy ilyen közel volt hozzám, most láttam csak, hogy tényleg mennyire megváltozott. Az arca valahogy olyan markáns lett… szépen megrajzolt vonásokkal… Nem sűrűn szoktam férfire azt mondani, hogy szép, de ő valahogy tényleg az volt. És mint ilyen, most már önmagam miatt is meg akartam őt kapni. De először is ki akartam deríteni, hogy ez a vonzó külső mit rejt magában… és persze nem utolsó sorban fel akartam hívni a jelenlétemre a figyelmet. Egy óvatlan mozdulattal leejtettem a pálcám a földre, ami sikeresen mélyen az ő széke alá gurult. Gondoltam, hogy nekem nem fog lehajolni érte, hogy felvegye, de nem is ez volt a célom.

- Hoppá – rebegtem, miközben leereszkedtem négykézlábra az asztal alá.

Beljebb húzta a lábait, hogy elférjek, azonban én szándékosan a lábain keresztül nyúltam át, hogy felvegyem a rakoncátlan pálcát. De még mielőtt visszamásztam volna a helyemre, felegyenesedtem a mellkasommal és felnéztem rá. Ő a váratlan mozdulatra akaratlanul is lepillantott, és zavarodottság futott át az arcán. Hiszen végül is akárhogy nézzük, a két lába között térdepeltem…

Elmosolyodtam, és lassan, nagyon lassan végighúztam a nyelvemet a felső ajkamon. A tekintete ösztönösen követte az érzéki mozdulatot, miközben elpirult. Merlinre, hát van még pasi, aki képes elpirulni egy ilyen kacér kis játéktól? Élveztem a kiszolgáltatott zavarodottságát. De azt már ő nem vette észre, hogy amíg a kis műsorommal volt elfoglalva, én belelestem a lelkébe, és megtudtam mindent, amit tudni akartam…

Szűz volt. Szent Malazár, egy szűz fiú! Milyen édes… és milyen boldogító. Mert a kielégületlenség hevesen lobogott a testében… láttam benne a küszködést az érzelmeivel és az ösztöneivel, ahogy véget nem érő harcot vívnak benne. Önmegtartóztatás, felhevültség, türelmetlenség. Vajon meddig lehet parancsolni egy robbanni készülő testnek? Ginny, Ginny… talán, ha nem tetted volna annyit az eszed Potter előtt, és nem bújtál volna mindig ki a helyzet alól, amikor komolyabbra fordult volna a dolog, akkor talán nehezebb lett volna megtörnöm őt. De így már tudtam, hogy nem lesz nehéz dolgom… mert az ösztönök mindig erősebbek, mint az érzelmek.


	2. II fejezet

2. fejezet

„_Nem, még nem tehetem, Pansy"_ mondta nekem. „_Ha megtalálnák rajtad a Jegyet, akkor elveszne az esélyünk. És én bízom benned."_

Csalódottan néztem akkor rá. Tudtam, hogy igaza van, hogy túl veszélyes lenne, ha a bőrömbe égetné most a Sötét Jegyet. Mindent elrontana az, ha valamelyik auror, vagy tanár észrevenné. Ha más nem is, Potter előbb-utóbb biztos felfedezte volna rajtam, és utána hasztalan lett volna bármilyen csábítási hadművelet.

Én azonban mégis vágytam rá… hiszen azóta ezt akartam, mióta az apám először ütötte meg a szemem láttára anyámat. Azóta, hogy Draco tejfehér karján először megláttam kirajzolódni a sötét vonalakat. Azóta, hogy először találkoztam Vele… Ő volt az Erő az én szememben. A Hatalom. Valaki, aki végre nem csak egy egyszerű lányt látott bennem. Valaki, aki nő létemre esélyt adott nekem, hogy kitörhessek ennek az elévült patriarchális világnak az ódon falai közül.

Ha volt valami, amit titkon irigyeltem a mugliktól, az az egyén szabadsága volt. Hiába voltak esendők és szánalmasan gyengék, mégis úgy élték az életüket, ahogy akarták. Ezzel szemben a mi világunkban még a régi törvények éltek, ahol a nő szava semmi volt. Mit értem volna a varázserőmmel, ha a háztartás vezetésén kívül más mire szinte nincs is alkalmam használni? Mit értem volna a szépségemmel, ha úgyis előre el van döntve, hogy kihez adnak majd hozzá, hogy aztán majd egy vadidegen minden kívánságát mosolyogva lessem?

Milyen ironikus, hogy míg egy oktalan, mindenre vak mugli azt tehet, amit akar, addig én, akiben a mágia kivételes adottsága lobog, alárendelt szerepet kellene játszanom egy férfi mellett. Bármit megtettem volna, hogy kitörjek ebből a sorsból.

Nem akartam többé kiszolgáltatott lenni, soha többé. Nem akartam még egyszer megadni bárkinek is a lehetőséget, hogy újra gyengévé tegyen. A Sötét Jegy volt az én kulcsom a felszabadulásomhoz; a hatalomhoz, amire mindig is vágytam. A belépő egy olyan világba, ahol végre én lehettem a játékmester, nem pedig a magatehetetlen bábú. De ehhez meg kellett mutatnom, hogy méltó vagyok rá.

„_Látom a szíved, Pansy"_ suttogta a fülembe a Nagyúr. „_Tudom, hogy telve vagy keserűséggel és fájdalommal. Tudom, hogy bosszút akarsz állni azokon, akik összetörtek. Legyen ez az erő, amiből táplálkozol; ami majd segít neked, hogy feléjük emelkedhess, és sokszorosan fizesd vissza a téged ért sérelmeket. Én meg fogom adni majd neked a lehetőséget rá… de előbb meg kell mutatnod nekem, hogy igazán akarod."_

Igen, először bizonyítanom kellett neki. Először meg kellett mutatnom, hogy képes vagyok bárkit a játékszeremmé tenni. Látni akarta, hogy képes vagyok-e rá, hogy egy másik emberen uralkodjak… hogy méltó vagyok-e a hatalomra.

Mikor elmondta, hogy mi lesz majd a feladatom, először a hitetlenkedéssel vegyes undor ült ki az arcomra. Persze, sejthettem volna, hogy a Nagyúr majd valami ilyesmi feladatot szán nekem, de azt álmomban sem gondoltam volna, hogy pont Pottert kell majd elcsábítanom. Ő látta rajtam a leplezetlenül hullámázó érzelmeket, és vörös tekintete fenyegetően villant meg.

„_Talán nincs kedvedre a feladat?"_ kérdezte tőlem fagyosan.

„_Nem arról van szó, uram"_ hebegtem remegő hangon, hiszen szobormerev, szenvtelen arca megrémisztett. _„Csak épp Potter… önmagamtól biztos nem nyúlnék hozzá…"_

„_Megértem Pansy, hogy nincs épp ínyedre a dolog"_ mosolyodott el fölényesen. _„De tudod, ha valóban hatalmat akarsz, akkor azt meg is kell tudnod szerezned. Bizony, a hatalom felé mocskos és sötét utak vezetnek… ha félsz végigmenni rajtuk, akkor az csupán annyit bizonyít, hogy te sem vagy különb, mint a többi gyenge nő. Egy nő, aki megérdemli, hogy uralkodjanak felette."_

„_Nem fogok megfutamodni!"_ mondtam szenvedélyesen, mert jéghideg gúnytól csöpögő szavai felsértették az öntudatomat. _„Meg fogom tenni, amit kér, hogy bebizonyítsam, méltó vagyok a Sötét Jegyre, nem számít, mennyire undorodom Pottertől."_

„_Rendben, Pansy"_ sziszegte olyan halkan, hogy hangjának hatására furcsa borzongás futott végig a testemen. _„Vedd úgy, hogy ezen áll, vagy bukik minden. Csak olyanok lehetnek méltóak a hatalomra, akik a háttérbe tudják szorítani az ostoba érzéseiket, hogy az érdekeik érvényesülhessenek. A tested, a szépséged nem több, mint pusztán egy eszköz, ami segíthet téged a céljaid elérésében. Úgy bizony, önmagában a szépség is lehet hatalom, ha tudja, hogy használja az ember… Ne hagyd, hogy a tested irányítson, hanem te irányítsd a testedet, és így akár segíthet is elérni a céljaidat. Ez a világ nem a szerelemről szól, Pansy, a szerelem csak a gyengék betegsége… hagynád, hogy elpusztítson?"_

„_Soha"_ leheltem.

„_Okos kislány…"_ nevetett fel halkan. _„Soha ne a szívednek élj, hanem a céljaidnak. És akkor majd megkapod végül azt, amire a legjobban vágysz…"_

Végigsimított meztelen alkaromon, és én beleremegtem az érintésébe. Hófehér, hosszú ujjai hidegek voltak, jéghidegek, a testemet mégis valami lázas forróság borította el… Lassan felnéztem gyönyörű, de nem emberi arcára, és elfogott egy furcsa vágy az után, hogy megcsókoljam azokat a vértelen ajkakat… Visszanézett rám, majd halványan elmosolyodott, mint aki mindent tud.

„_Rajtad áll, Pansy"_ suttogta. _„Én várok."_

A szavai képzeletemben újra és újra körbefontak lágy selymességükkel, és erőt adtak, hogy képes legyek elvonatkoztatni a feladatot a személyes véleményemtől. Akkor is ezekbe kapaszkodtam, mikor a hosszú nyár után először láttam viszont Pottert a Roxfort Expresszen, és a váratlan, megdöbbentően vonzó kisugárzása darabokra törte bennem azt a képet, ami eddig róla élt bennem. Ezek éltettek, és jéggé fagyasztottak bennem minden vágyat, hogy hideg fejjel tudjak neki látni a feladatomnak.

Az első napok leginkább megfigyeléssel teltek, meg akartam tudni róla a lehető legtöbb mindent. Észrevétlenül figyeltem, ahogy időről időre Grangerrel és Weasleyvel fojtott hangú társalgásba mélyed, miközben aggodalmas, gondterhelt kifejezés ült ki az arcukra. Nem kellett hozzá sok ész, hogy rájöjjek, az „aranyhármas" ismét tervez valamit, és az is nyilvánvaló volt, hogy ki ellen.

Már maga az ötlet is egyszerre volt szánalmas és nevetséges. Ezek tényleg azt hitték, hogy ők, majd pont ők szembeszegülhetnek a Sötét Nagyúrral? Tényleg ennyire elvakult lenne önmaga iránt a griffendéles hősködés? Elképzelésem se volt, hogy mégis hogy jön ahhoz három tizenhét éves kis zöldfülű, hogy egyáltalán megforduljon a fejükben maga a gondolat, hogy majd ők legyőzik minden idők leghatalmasabb fekete mágusát, akit még maga Dumbledore se tudott elpusztítatni! Ez még így, kósza gondolatként is röhejes volt.

Persze, tény, hogy amióta csak ide jártak, a Roxfortot érintő összes zűrös eseménynek (és botránynak) benne voltak a kellős közepében, de az életük legtöbbször csak egy hajszálon függött. Ők maguk nem kerültek ki győztesként egy csatából se, hiszen mindig volt valaki, aki a segítségükre sietett, és küzdött helyettük, vagy épp mentőövet kínált. Igen, így aztán tényleg baromi könnyű hősnek lenni.

Fájt ezt mondanom, de hármójuk közül egyedül épp Granger volt az, aki sárvérű létére tudta, hogy használja a mágiáját, és az évek alatt felhalmozódott tudását. Igen, belőle kinéztem, hogy tényleg tud párbajozni, de így egymaga nem ért ezzel sokat. Weasley sosem volt egy IQ bajnok, Potter meg… na igen, hiába volt ő a Kis Túlélő, a Kiválasztott, a Csodafiú, meg Merlin tudja milyen hangzatos jelzőt aggattak még rá, de ha a „legendás" tettei mögé néz az ember, akkor hamar rádöbben, hogy bizony igazából nem sok csodálnivaló van köztük. Hiszen ezek nagy része tulajdonképpen nem szólt másról, csak a túlélésről… a Kis Túlélő, végül is ezt tényleg stimmelt. Nagy tehetség kell hozzá hagyni, hogy más megmentsen. Lehet, hogy többször állt már szemben a Sötét Nagyúrral, de az életét általában mindig valaki másnak a halála mentette meg.

_Lássuk csak, ki van még a listádon Potter? Kinek a nevét nem húztad még át? Kit fogsz még feláldozni csak azért, hogy te maradhass a Kis Túlélő? De ne aggódj, előbb-utóbb elfogynak mind; és te magadra maradsz… nem lesz, aki megmentsen a haláltól… ami lehet, hogy már olyan nagyon közel van hozzád, és mégse veszed észre. A halál, ami az én személyemben jön majd el hozzád, hogy magához öleljen kegyetlen karjaival. De nem baj, Harry, nem sok ember mondhatja el magáról, hogy szeretkezett a Halállal…_

Kihallgatni azonban sosem tudtam őket, hiába próbáltam. Gyanítottam, hogy valami bűbájt alkalmaztak, mert érdekes módon ilyenkor mindig csak valami tompa zúgást hallottam a közelükben, semmi mást; még akkor is, ha közvetlenül mellettük mentem el.

Persze vigyáznom kellett; nem lehettem túl feltűnő, nehogy gyanút fogjanak. Így is időnként magamon éreztem Potter fürkésző pillantását, mikor azt hitte, én nem tudok róla, hogy figyel. Egy darabig mindig hagytam, hogy tekintete rajtam pásztázzon, hogy aztán a gondolataiból mintegy kiszakítva kacéran, leplezetlen szemtelenséggel rámosolyogjak. Ilyenkor kivétel nélkül mindig villámgyorsan elkapta a pillantását, és úgy tett, mintha csak véletlenül siklott volna rám a tekintete, de ő nem tudta olyan jól megjátszani magát, mint én.

Szinte láttam magam előtt a fejében szélsebesen örvénylő kérdéseket ilyenkor, amiknek a nagy része ugyan gyanakvó volt, de mégis, pontosan tudtam, hogy bár ritkán, de fel-felötlik benne egy egészen másmilyen magyarázata is a dolognak… igen, az ösztönök ugyanúgy tomboltak a griffendéles Csodafiú testében is, mint bármelyik más fiatal férfiéban… és nekem óvatosan kellett felszínre hoznom benne ezeket a vágyakat.

Ravaszul taktikáztam; távol tartva magam a mardekárosoktól, akik csak árthattak volna a tervemnek. Nem kötekedtem, és nem voltam már hangadó se, de épp ez a hirtelen jött, titokzatos magányom zavarta meg. Az engem körülvevő csend egyszerre volt sokat sejtető, de mégis kifürkészhetetlen, megfejtésre váró rejtélyként emelve engem az ő számára. Már pedig egy valamit biztosan tudtam Potterről: talán büszkeségből, talán önérzetből, de soha nem nyugszik addig, míg meg nem fejti az őt körülvevő rejtélyeket…

Binns óráján továbbra is egymás mellett ültünk, de a pálca-leejtős incidens óta feltűnően próbált nem tudomást venni arról, hogy ott vagyok a közvetlen közelében. Tekintete makacsul meredt hol a táblára, hol az előtte lévő pergamenre, mikor gyenge kísérleteket tett arra, hogy jegyzeteljen, vagy épp nemes egyszerűséggel a padra borulva próbálta azt tettetni, hogy alszik. Csakhogy én pontosan tudtam, hogy éppolyan éber, mint én voltam…

Tudtam, hogy a lehunyt szemhéjai mögött kétségbeesetten próbál valami ésszerű magyarázatot találni arra, hogy mi rejlik a számára túlságosan is zavarba ejtő viselkedésem mögött.

Én pedig nem kíméltem… minden egyes alkalommal találtam rá okot, hogy káoszát még hatalmasabbra duzzasszam.

Szerinted nincs itt túl meleg? – jegyeztem meg látszólag közömbösen, miközben kínzóan lassú mozdulatokkal meglazítottam a nyakkendőmet, és kigomboltam a blúzom legfelső két gombját, láthatóvá téve az alatta rejlő puha bőrt.

Ő nem válaszolt, mintha meg se hallotta volna azt, hogy szólok hozzá, azonban a szeme sarkából a tekintete ösztönösen követte a mozdulataimat.

Élveztem, hogy bizonytalanságba hozhattam; külön mámort okozott, ahogy végig követhettem, ahogy próbál küzdeni magával, és elnyomni a velem kapcsolatos forró gondolatait. Láttam rajta, ahogy utálja magát érte, hogy egyáltalán felötlenek benne ezek a képek; hogy gyűlöli a tényt, hogy már nem csak egy mardekárost lát bennem, hanem egy nőt is, és elszántan próbált meg küzdeni ellene. Csak hogy arról fogalma sem volt, hogy amíg újra és újra felkeltem az érzékeit, addig esélye sincs rá, hogy leküzdje őket…

Az egyetlen dolog, ami számomra adhatott volna némi aggodalomra okot, az a Potter és a véráruló kis barátnője között szövődött megható love story volt. Bár első ránézésre nekem nem tűnt többnek egyszerű gyerekszerelemnél, azért nem ártott egy kicsit jobban utánajárni a dolgoknak… Ahogy elnéztem őket, a külvilág számára ők tűnhettek a Roxfort első számú álompárjának. A Kiválasztott, és legjobb barátjának bűbájos kis húgocskája, akit bár évekig senki nem vett észre, most hirtelen mindenki hanyatt vágta magát tőle. Rendben, csinos volt, ezt még nekem is el kellett ismernem, de mégis valahogy… túlságosan műnek hatott. Idegesítő volt, ahogy próbálta megjátszani a vagány, ki-ha-én-nem csajt, holott ott belül bizony nem volt több egy ártatlan kislánykánál. A Potterrel való nyilvános bájolgásokon túl volt egy-két olyan jelenet, ami alátámasztotta az én elméletemet… például, egyik este vacsoránál a négyes szokás szerint elmélyülten beszélgetett egymással, majd egyszer csak hangosan felnevettek valami nagyon vicces dolgon. Weasley miután visszanyerte lélegzetét, lesmárolta Grangert, és Harry is mohón húzta közelebb magához a barátnőjét. Figyeltem, ahogy megcsókolják egymást, ahogy Harry karjai szenvedélyesen fonódnak a teste köré, végigsimogatva a lány hátát, majd az oldalát… egyre feljebb… de még mielőtt a keze észrevétlenül végigszánthatott volna a mellén, a kis megjátszós ribanc lefogta a csuklóját, és egy határozott mozdulattal visszatette a derekára. Lehet, hogy csak bátyjának a jelenléte idegesítette, de a Potter arcán átsuhanó csalódott, dühös felhő nem erről árulkodott…

Ó igen, a gyanúm beigazolódni látszott, miszerint Ginny azoknak a szűz kislányoknak a mintapéldája, akik arról álmodoznak, hogy az első alkalom majd tökéletes lesz. Tökéletes; egy tökéletes estén a tökéletes pasival; ágyban, párnák között, rózsaszirmok, gyertyák és más érzelgős dolgok tengerében. És aztán majd kivétel nélkül mind egy tökéletesen nagyot csalódnak. Szép dolog az álmodozás, de a romantikus badarságok ködjétől elvakulva sokszor nem veszik észre a valóságot, és elszalasztják a pillanat szülte örömöket.

Nem tudják még, hogy egy álom megvalósulása sosem lehet tökéletes, hiszen a képzelet és a valóság között hatalmas szakadék tátong, és ezért soha nem azt kapod, mint ami után vágyakozol. A tökéletességre csak akkor találhatsz rá, ha képes vagy felismerni a pillanat varázsát, és átengedni magad neki… akár a legsötétebb pecrcekbrn is.

De sebaj, talán mindenkinek darabokra kell törnie egyszer ahhoz, hogy ezt megtanulja. És Ginny drágám, a te leckéd most következik… Aztán ki tudja, lehet, hogy még hálás is leszel érte egyszer.

Minél többet figyeltem őket, annál jobban vártam már azt a percet, amikor végre kacagva taszíthatom a bukásba ezt a naiv kislányt, megízleltetve vele a fájdalom keserű ízét. Szerencsére sosem voltam az, akit forrófejűnek mondanak, pedig Merlin rá a tanúm, hogy néha nagyon ingerem volt rá, hogy rá küldjek egy adavát. Néztem, ahogy évődve csókolóznak, miközben éreztem, ahogy a mellkasomban egy jéghideg feketeség árad szét, szétfeszítve belülről azt. A szívem dobogása tompán visszhangzott a csendben, miközben egyre elviselhetetlenebbé vált az előttem lévő harmónia, és a bennem lakozó káosz ellentéte. Meg kellett törnöm… el kellett pusztítanom mindazt, ami nem lehet az enyém. Mint mikor kis koromban, az egyik lány szebb babát kapott, mint én… olyan könnyű volt letépni annak az ostoba játéknak a fejét. És egy egyszerű mozdulattal tönkre tenni valakinek az örömét…

Milyen egyszerű lett volna akkor is darabokra átkozni mindkettőjüket. De nem tehettem… óvatosnak kellett lennem. Nem üthetett vissza én rám a dolog. És különben is: pontosan tudtam, hogy a végső győzelem majd mámorítóbb lesz, mint egy kis pillanatnyi élvezet…

Így némán figyeltem, ahogy az álompár végül elszakad egymástól, és ki-ki elsiet a saját óráira. Már így is késésben voltak, a folyosó üres volt. Bűn lett volna kihagyni egy ilyen lehetőséget… Egy nonverbális varázslat, és Potter táskája kiszakadt, szétszórva a tartalmát a kövön.

Basszus – szitkozódott, ahogy lehajolt összeszedegetni a cuccait.

Pár pillanat múlva kiléptem az árnyékból, és hangtalanul odasétáltam hozzá, egészen addig, amíg olyan közel nem értem hozzá, hogy majdhogynem intim közelségből csodálhatta meg kivillanó combjaimat. A keze egy másodpercre megállt a pakolásban, ahogy tekintetével önkéntelenül is végigpásztázta meztelen lábaimat. Csábító mosolyra húzva a számat lenéztem rá, mire zavartan elkapta a pillantását, és kapkodva próbálta begyűjteni a holmijait, azonban nem volt elég gyors… A tekintetünk szinte egyszerre esett, egy kicsi, négyzet alakú fekete tasakra. Riadtan nyúlt volna utána, én azonban gyorsabb voltam, és a pálcám egy könnyed intésére az ujjaim a tasakra záródtak.

_Mugli óvszer_, Potter? – búgtam gúnyosan. – Tudod, már régen feltaláltak erre is egy bűbájt, ami kényelmesebb megoldás ennél… vagy talán nem tudod, hogy használd a _pálcádat_?

Potter lángvörös arccal pattant fel, zöld szemei haragosan villámlottak meg.

Fogd be Parkinson, és add azt ide – sziszegte.

Megpróbálta kivenni a kezemből, én azonban hátraléptem.

Engem nem zavar, ha te így szereted – néztem rá ártatlanul. – Tudod mit? Meg is tartom, hátha egyszer még szükség lesz rá – tettem hozzá leplezetlenül vigyorogva.

Add vissza Parkinson, mert nem fogom még egyszer kérni – tornyosult fölém.

Majd visszaadom, ha elfog a vágy, hogy kipróbáljam, hogy működik – fúrtam a tekintetem az övébe leplezetlen kacérsággal. – De most szerintem inkább ne velem törődj, már így is elkéstünk az óráról. És tudod nem szeretném, hogy pont McGalagony szopasson meg.

Az arcán a dühöt ismét átvette a zavarodottság, ahogy döbbenten pislogott rám. Akárhogy is, ez egy eléggé nyilvánvaló provokáció volt, főleg, hogy tekintetemet nem vettem le róla, hanem sokat sejtetően végigmértem.

Pedig lehet, hogy rád férne, ha már ennyire intim kapcsolatba akarsz kerülni valakivel – szedte össze magát, és elkapva rólam a pillantását ismét lehajolt a maradék holmikért, de visszavágása nem volt túl meggyőző.

Nem hiszem, hogy ezt pont _neked_ kellene mondanod, Potter – mosolyogtam rá bájosan, mire láttam, hogy ismét elvörösödik.

Törődj a magad dolgával, Pansy – vetette oda dühösen.

Hát, ha valóban ezt akarod – mondtam könnyedén, és elindultam, de alig tettem meg pár lépést, visszafordultam hozzá:

Ó igen, amit már az elején is akartam mondani. Nem csak a fogamzásgátlásra van bűbáj, hanem erre is – mutattam a szanaszét heverő dolgokra. – Tudod, _invito_ és _reparo_.

Küldtem még felé egy széles, elbűvölő mosolyt, majd kecses léptekkel folytattam az utam a tanterem felé.


End file.
